Runaway
by sailorraven34
Summary: Raven has left HIVE after she is accused of murdering her friend Nyss, leaving her two children behind. She, Nero and her friend Gayle try to unravel the mystery of Raven's new employer.
1. Chapter 1

Blayze dashed out of her room, pulling her jacket over her shoulders as she did so. "Dad!" she yelled. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"  
Dr. Nero was standing by the door, fixing his tie. He looked away from the picture of Blayze's mother, Raven and to her. "You're old enough to do it yourself now." he said.  
"Waffle?" Blayze's brother Benn handed her one. Blayze eyed it suspiciously.  
"Did you put mayonnaise on it again?"  
"What? No!"  
"Because you did that last week, and it was_ nasty_-"  
"Stop that!" Nero snapped. He wasn't actually the twins' father, but he and their mother had been in love... at least that was what Blayze figured. She wished she was more like her mother. Everyone seemed to think she had far more athletic ability then she actually posessed. Benn was the one who could do all that insane stuff. Blayze... she was afraid of heights. And spiders. (She wasn't sure what that had to do with this story, but it was true.) From what Nero said, her mother hadn't been frightened of anything. He didn't talk about her a lot: it was a painfully subject. She had rejected him when he had asked her out, and he had been there when Blayze and her brother had been born. He never exactly said that she died in childbirth, but everyone knew it. She certainly wasn't around now...

###

Raven yawned. The warm water enfolding her like a blanket was making her sleepy. She shifted so she could check her leg. The bullet wound seemed to be healing, but it was still a bit painful. She'd have to wait a little while before going out again.  
Her phone rang. Sighing, she wrapped herself in a towel and stood up. "Hello."  
"Meet me at the hangar in ten minutes." said a man's cold voice on the other end. "Don't be late."  
Raven winced as she put weight on her foot. She didn't want to go on a mission right now... but she had no choice. She was in too deep.

She missed Max. She didn't like to think of him- it felt strange, like her chest was tightening up. She was frightened that she might have feelings for him, and what that might mean. It would probably lead to both their deaths if they started going out or something.

She pulled her jacket on, and went out into the rain. The sky was gray, seeming to reflect her mood. She walked quickly and made it to the seemingly abandoned warehouse with a few minutes to spare. She stood in the middle, waiting for her master to appear. He'd contacted her when she'd first run away from H.I.V.E., saying he knew who she was and about her past. He wanted her to do a job for him. She'd accepted- she couldn't take anything from her safe houses or anything, or Max might be able to find her, and she needed then money. She'd been working for him ever since. She didn't even know his name, or what he looked like, but… she rubbed her leg… he was definitely dangerous. And since he didn't seem to be working against G.L.O.V.E. or anything, she didn't have any reason to protest.

But she still missed Max.


	2. Chapter 2

Blayze gasped as she rounded the corner. She banged into someone, her book bag going flying, spilling everywhere.

She stood up. "What's the big idea?" she growled. "Look where you're going!"

A girl with long blond hair stared back at her. "S-sorry." she stammered.

Blayze warmed. "That's fine."

"I'm Dahlia." The girl said softly, getting to her feet. "You don't look old enough to be a student… why are you here?"

"I live here with my dad." Blayze said. "I'm ten."

"I'm twelve." Dahlia said. "My parents died, so when they came to pick up my older sister they took me too… I'm supposed to be looking for someone named Blayze…"

"That's me." Blayze said. "Why?"

"I dunno. I guess because you're the only other kid here under fourteen."

"There's my brother, too. But he's so smart he doesn't count."

They continued along for a while, pushing through the crowds.

"Who's your dad?" Dahlia asked.

"Well… actually, I don't know." Blayze admitted. "He's dead. But I live with Nero. It's really complicated, so just don't ask."

"My father was a council member." Dahlia said. "That's probably why we got targeted. Where are we going?"

"There's a man named Corey who tutors me in the mornings." Blayze said. "I guess you might as well come along."

"How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life."

"I can't help feeling sorry for you." Dahlia squinted around. "This place is kind of…"

"Insane, yes." Blayze said. "But you get used to it-"

And with that she fell through a hole in the floor and vanished.

###

Raven sat down in the passenger compartment of the ship. A man sat across from her. He was not her boss, but must be pretty important. He was usually the one who explained her mission to her. She didn't know his name. She didn't need to.

"There is a man named Chris Griffen who is supposed to have a nasty accident sometime this evening." The man said. "We'd like you to prevent it."

Simple. She'd done this sort of thing many times before.

"Are you the girl from the Goodeman scandal?"

Raven looked up. He was watching her closely.

"What?"

"Are you?"

"I…" Raven blinked. "That's old news. I didn't think anyone cared about it anymore."

"I like to know about who I'm working with." The man shrugged. "And I heard someone talking about it a few days ago."

"Well, I certainly don't care about it anymore." Raven said, turning away.

"What if you were wrong?" the man asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said.

Raven looked at him.

"If you don't care, it doesn't matter." He shrugged. "We're almost there now." He stood up and moved away from her, leaving Raven to wonder what this could mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven stood on the busy street, just watching the crowds of people shoving past here. She had been here before… watching Nyss.

The girl's face flashed before her mind, but she pushed it away. She started for the bus stop.

_A red coat, bright against the snow. She pushed her way through the crowd, desperate to reach her. _

The bus got there, and she climbed aboard. She sat by herself, an invisible aura keeping the other people away. Raven yawned. She was exhausted. She leaned her head against the seat.

_Just a tiny little nap…_

###

Blayze cried out as she landed hard on the floor several feet below. "Where am I?" she mumbled.

Then someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her to her feet. She looked into a man's dark eyes for a split second, then was being yanked along. They seemed to be in some sort of secret passage. Blayze gasped as she was forced to keep up- the man, whoever he was, was very fast.

They came to a stop after a few minutes, and he grabbed her neck.

"Wait- what are you-"

Blayze didn't have time to finish her sentence before she was knocked unconscious.

###

_Raven stumbled and then perked up. "Max!" _

"_Natalya? What on earth are you doing here?! I told you to stay back- it's too dangerous for you to be out on missions and things right now!"_

"_Please." she gasped, grabbing Nero's shoulder. "We don't have much time, we have to find her. She's injured and alone and she won't last out here-"_

"_You mean- Nyss?"_

"_Yes! If she gets hurt…"_

"_I know." Nero said. "But can we trust her? She was with him, after all-"_

"_Of course we can!" Raven spluttered. "She's my-"_

Raven jerked awake as the bus hit a bump. She looked around- good, she hadn't slept past her stop. She stayed on for a few more minutes, then disembarked and started off for the place where that Griffen guy worked. She wondered what he had done and what he had to do with her employer. As she entered the building, she yawned. Still tired. She couldn't get proper rest with Nyss and Goodeman floating around her head. Why now? She was already injured… she didn't need any other stress at the moment.

She walked around to the side of the building and aimed her grappler at the fire escape. She didn't want to attract any attention. She sat on the railing and began to wait


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!"

Blayze woke up. The whirring of blades told her she was in the passenger compartment of a helicopter. There was a boy next to her, a little older then her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, we seem to have been kidnapped." The boy said sarcastically.

Blayze gritted her teeth. This boy sort of reminded her of her brother, and that wasn't a good thing.

"Who are you, anyway?" he asked.

"Blayze Nero." She said.

"Ray Goodeman." He said, sticking out his hand. Blayze shook it. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No." Blayze said. "You?"

"We seem to have been flying for a few hours." He said. "Other than that I have no idea."

"Great." Blayze said. "My father is going to kill me."

###

Raven sat outside Chris Griffin's office for two hours, and nothing happened. She was started to get cold, and hungry. Ah, well, she'd had much worse. She pulled her coat tighter around her and- what was that?

Someone was walking around the side of the building towards the fire escape. This could be it. She slipped into the shadows and hid.

A dark figure started climbing the fire escape. They looked vaguely familiar, but Raven couldn't place where they were from. She slowly slid her katana from the sheath as he came closer…

He reached the same railing she was on. Raven slashed out, but the man grabbed her arm.

"Still sloppy." He said.

"You can see me?" Raven asked.

"Of course I can!" He had blond hair that was cut very short, and was dressed all in black.

"You never told me you could see me." Raven said. She blinked. "You mean you _knew _I saw you with her?"

"It would make sense to assume that." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"And you still thought you could lead me on like that?" Raven snarled, clenching her fist.

"You didn't seem to mind when-"

"Shut up." Raven snarled.

"How's Marianna?" he asked.

"She's dead." Raven spat. She pulled the collar of her coat down, exposing a long scar on her collar bone that continued down onto her chest. "You may have forgotten, Gayle, but I haven't. Now get off my fire escape."

"_Your_ fire escape?" Gayle said, raising one eyebrow. "Since when has it been-"

"Since now." Raven said, in a way that indicated that the subject was closed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay, Natalya?" Gayle asked her.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"You look a bit… off." Gayle said.

Raven sighed. "I can assure you that I was completely and utterly fine until you showed up."

Gayle winced. "Ouch."

"Are you here to assassinate Chris Griffen?" Raven asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Gayle said.

"Then we have a problem." Raven said, slashing at him with her katana. It opened a long cut across his chest, but Gayle had moved fast enough to avoid a fatal blow.

"You wouldn't really hurt me, would you?" Gayle said quietly.

"I think we just proved I will." Raven snarled, lashing out again. This time, he jumped back and drew a gun from his belt. He fired. Raven twisted to avoid it, but it hit her bad leg an inch above her old wound, and she stumbled, grabbing the railing for support.

"You are hurt." Gayle said, advancing on her. "That should slow you down enough for me to kill you."

Raven gripped her sword tighter but said nothing, her eyes blazing.

"I don't want to kill you, though." Gayle said. "And I don't really want to hurt you, either."

"Love has no place in this world." Raven said coldly.

"I don't love you." Gayle said.

"Then why don't you get this over with?" Raven said, dropping her sword.

Gayle tilted his head to the side. "Do you not want to hurt me, either?"

"Just shut up and kill me already." Raven hissed. "I know you'll beat me in a fight. And even if you knock me out I'll be killed anyway, for failing."

"Why don't you come with me?" Gayle asked, reaching out to take her hand. "You could go back to Max- and to Blayze and Benn."

"What do you know about them?" Raven said, freezing up.

"Rumors on the street, nothing more." Gayle said calmly. "They are yours, then?"

"Yes." Raven said.

"And who is the father?" Gayle said, taking a step closer to her.

"That's for me to know-" Raven said, hitting Gayle in the throat with one hand. "and you to find out." She flipped him calmly over her shoulder and off the railing, catching his wrist and pulling a length of cord from her pocket. She tied it securely to his wrist, then to the railing.

"Tell me." Raven snarled. "Are there more?"

"On the way." Gayle gasped. "_Geez!_ What the heck was that for?"

"Why do you want to hurt Mr. Griffen?" Raven said, ignoring him.

"Because my boss said to." Gayle said, rolling his eyes. "Same as you."

"Why did you kill Nyss and Marianna?" Raven growled.

"I didn't." Gayle said. "I don't know who did, but I like Max, remember? Why would I hurt the thing he treasured most?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry you and Nero lost your daughter." Gayle said. "But can you let me up?"  
"I-"

BANG!  
Raven screamed. She fell hard, her forehead slamming into the railing. It began to bleed, adding to the pool that was growing beneath her from the wound in her side.  
Gayle gritted his teeth, and then pointed his grappler upward. He fired it, and then zoomed upward to where Raven lay.  
"Natalya!" he yelled, shaking her. Her eyes flickered open.  
"Stay with me." Gayle said, slinging her over his shoulder.  
"'Course." Raven whispered. "Where are you taking me?"  
"To my house." Gayle said. "I'll keep you safe."  
"You better." She meant it as a threat but it came out more like a plea.  
"Do you like me, Natalya?"  
He hadn't meant to say it. It just... happened.  
Raven hesitated.

"I'm tired." She muttered. "This isn't exactly a great time to ask me that."

"Yes, well." Galye said. "Do you?"

Raven didn't answer.

###

Benn sat in Nero's office next to the Dahlia girl, waiting for the headmaster. He noticed something new on his desk, a framed picture he hadn't seen before. Quickly, he turned it around and saw a little girl, sitting outside in a pile of leaves. There were leaves in her dark hair and in her lap, but her eyes were bright and she seemed to be having a good time.

Nero came in, snatching the picture from him and shoving it in his drawer.

"Who is that?" Dahlia asked.

"My daughter." Nero grunted.

"Blayze?"

"No. She's dead now." Nero looked at Benn. "Your sister was kidnapped an hour ago."

"By who?" Benn asked, sitting up straighter.

"We don't know, but he works for a man called Zac Goodeman." Nero's eyebrows narrowed at the name. "He's taken lots of children."

"What would he want with Blayze?" Benn asked. "No offense, but she's a bit useless."

"Not to them." Nero said. "She has…" he shrugged. "She knows things. Secrets."

"She's a terrible liar- why would-"

"She doesn't know she knows them." Nero said. "But with the proper persuasion… they could come back to her."

"You mean torture?" Benn asked.

Nero said nothing.

"What kind of secrets?" Benn asked.

"A long time ago… there was a woman named Nyss." Nero said. "She died before you and your sister were born, but she and your mother found out some things they probably would have been better off not knowing."

"What?"

"You are too young." Nero sighed. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, really. It's not as if I'll allow you to go off on your own and search for your sister."

"Of course." Benn said.

"But… if you would happen to somehow get away… I would not be able to stop you in time." Nero said with a wink.

"Right." Benn said. "Thank you."

He motioned for him and Dahlia to go.

"What just happened?" she said.

"We're going to go and find Blayze." Benn said.

###

The house was small but cozy. Raven sat by the fire sipping coffee while Gayle patched her up.

"You should rest." He said.

Raven stood up, but her leg gave out underneath her.

"Ooops, forgot about that one." Gayle said. Raven lifted up the blanket she was wearing, and Gayle examined it. His face got paler and paler as he stared.

"Natalya, I'm taking you to the hospital." He said.

"What?" Raven asked. "They'll find us."

"I don't mean a regular one, I mean one at the nearest G.L.O.V.E. base." Gayle said. "I still work for them sometimes… I think it will be okay."

"No, it won't!" Raven yelled. "Max will find me!"

"What do you mean? Max and you are friends, right?"

"Not exactly." Raven muttered. "After… she died… I said some things… and he said some things…" She rubbed her arm. "Which pretty much resulted in me being accused of Nyss' murder. If I go there now… I'll be killed."

"Well, if you don't, you'll die anyway and much more painfully." Gayle said. "So let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived in the next few hours. Blayze climbed out of the helicopter, glad at the chance to stretch her legs. She and Ray stood awkwardly next to each other, waiting for something to happen. They were in what looked like a large helicopter. There were no other children in sight.

A man in a neat black suit stepped towards them. Next to him was a woman with long blond hair in a blue sweater and jeans. She was very pretty, and vaguely familiar to Blayze.

"Father?" Ray said, gasping at the man.

"Blayze Nero, how nice to meet you at last." The man said, seeming to not hear Ray,

"Who are you?" Blayze asked, instantly on her guard.

"I am Mr. Goodman." He said. "This is Anke."

The woman smiled at Blayze. She seemed nice enough, her eyes kind and surrounded by laugh lines, But something about her just seemed… off.

"Hi." Blayze said.

"Dad!" Ray yelled again. "What are you doing? I'm supposed to be at Mum's for the next month… remember? So why on earth did you _kidnap_ me?"

"I would like an explanation as well." Blayze said, crossing her arms.

"I need you." he said simply. "Anke, will you please escort them to the guest room?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded, and put her hand on Blayze's shoulder. "Come this way."

Blayze followed her up a set of stairs and into what looked like an ordinary entryway. There was a door down the hall, which she took note of. Blayze followed Anke up a wide, spiral staircase and into a small, prettily decorated bedroom with lavender walls.

"Stay here, please." Anke said. She smiled. "I will see you in a few minutes."

"Okay then." Blayze settled down on the bed to wait.

###

Raven was stretched out in the backseat of the car, wearing a t-shirt and pants that were much too big for her. Gayle glanced at her from the driver's seat. "Hanging in there?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Raven said. "It doesn't even hurt that much… do we really have to do anywhere?"

"It's infected." Gayle said tersely.

"Why are you slowing down?" Raven asked, shifting so she could look out the window.

"I want to stop here and get something to eat." Gayle said. "Stay put."

"Yeah, like I'm going anywhere." Raven muttered. She pressed her cheek against the cool glass of the window.

Gayle came back a few moments later with water and a sandwich for her. "I'm not hungry." Raven muttered, turning away from him.

"Then drink some water." Gayle snapped. "Hurry up, Natalya."

"I'm sorry!" Raven hissed, taking a long sip. "There, is that good enough?"

"The whole thing." Gayle said.

Raven rolled her eyes, then tilted the bottle skyward. As she drank, Gayle put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

_What in the name of-_

"I don't care if you like me or not." Gayle said, pressing her close. "Because _I _like you."


	8. Chapter 8

Raven turned around and spat all the water she had in her mouth straight into Galye's face.

"Oops." She said, struggling not to smile. "Maybe you should go drive now, Gayle."

Gayle wiped his face with his sleeve, and got into the driver's seat. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't say things like that." Raven said. "It might surprise me."

Gayle muttered something under his breath.

"I'm just saying…" Raven shifted position, then curled up in her seat. "I'm gonna sleep."

###

Nero was leaving his office to go to his classroom when his blackbox beeped.

"What is it?"

"Operative Gayle Goodeman and a woman who fits the description of Raven have arrived at the G.L.O.V.E. base in Venice, sir." H.I.V. said.

"Are you sure it's her?" Nero said, his heart starting to pound.

"Would you like to see a picture?" H.I.V. said.

"What?" Nero said. "Er, yes."

He waited a moment, and then the screen filled with a blurry picture of Gayle and Raven. "That's her." Nero said, turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and find Raven." Nero said. "Do you know what she's doing in the hospital for?"

"It doesn't say- oh, wait, there's-"

But Nero had already shoved it back in his pocket. He entered the hangar a few minutes later. "I need a Shroud to Venice." He said. "But don't let them know we're coming. If Raven knows, she'll run."

_Again._

He regretted what he had said, but he wanted to talk to Raven again. He just wanted to _look_ at her again. But… what if she was still angry? He didn't want to fight her- a) that would be painful b) he didn't want to hurt her, even if that was unlikely-

_Oh, yeah._

He'd forgotten about the murder thing. Darn- why had he said that? Why couldn't her have just kept silent and let her rant? He knew how to keep his temper under control… but he'd just totally lost control...

###

"_What?_" Raven spluttered. In shock, she turned to Gayle. "He's making it up, right?! He has to be!"

"Relax." Gayle squeezed her shoulders. Raven flushed and jerked backwards with her elbow. Gayle gasped as it collided with his ribs. "What was that for?!"

"I told you, stop… stop…" Raven fumbled for words, and then turned to the doctor. "Anyway, can you say that again?"

"I said…" The man sighed. He looked kind of annoyed. "that until you were shot ten hours ago, you were pregnant."

"Right." Raven said, taking a deep breath. "How much?"

"Four months." He said.

"That's impossible." Raven said. "I… I haven't …seen anyone in a long, long time…" She rubbed her forehead. "You said I was…?"

"You were shot in the abdomen." The doctor said. "The baby is either dead or dying. We're going to do surgery on you, okay?"

"That's fine." Raven said. She leaned her head on her knees. "Just… make it stop."


	9. Chapter 9

Nero entered Raven's hospital room and shut the door behind him. Raven looked up.

"Go back." She said, her voice very calm. She was pale and looked tired, but otherwise healthy. Gayle put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I know you don't want this."

"It's dead." Raven said.

"What's dead?" Nero asked.

"Her baby." Gayle said, not thinking.

Nero said nothing, but his heart sank. It was what he had dreaded seeming the past ten years- one day looking up and seeing Raven with a man and a couple of kids. And now it was coming true-

"It's not like that." Raven said, seeing the look in Nero's eyes. "Gayle is delusional."

"I am not delusional." Gayle muttered. "If anyone is, you are."

Raven turned around slowly. "Did you say something?"

"No."

"Good." Raven looked back to Nero. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Come back." Nero said.

"I can't." Raven said.

"Why?" Nero whispered.

"I just can't!" Raven said, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. _Why couldn't he understand_?

###

Anke came back with a sandwich on a plate and some water. "Here." she said, passing it to her.

Blayze has eaten half of it before realizing she probably shouldn't take food from an ally of her known enemy. She swallowed hesitantly and put it back down.

"Don't worry." Anke smiled. "I haven't poisoned it."

Blayze took a sip of water but did not touch the sandwich again. "So… what do you have to say to me?" she asked.

"Mr. Goodeman will be back tomorrow to speak with you about information." Anke said. Her voice was soft, with an unidentifiable accent. "In the meantime, just behave and you will be treated well."

"Okay." Blayze picked up the sandwich and started to eat again. "Is… is he my father?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can't think of any other reason he would kidnap me…" Blayze said, rubbing her head. "And he has the same color hair as me, I guess."

"No, he is not your father." Anke said. She stood up to go. "But he and you are tied together…"

###

They found that the baby was a boy, and that he was still alive but severely injured and weak. Raven was about to leave for her operation when all of the sudden, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Not knowing why, she ducked.

The bullet whizzed over her head and hit the doctor in the back. He collapsed.

Raven grabbed Nero's arm. "We're under attack, we've got to get out of here." she said. For a moment, their eyes met, and it seemed like nothing had happened between them. Then Raven let go and turned to Gayle. "Come on!"

They ran through the hospital, hearing more gunshots but seeing no one hostile until they reached the hangar. They were almost to the Shroud when Nero yelled suddenly, and grabbed Raven. Raven started to draw her sword, but Gayle hissed "No!" and moved toward the group of men who were attacking them.

"Natalya, go!" Nero yelled. Watching Gayle over her shoulder, Raven helped Nero into the Shroud and then yelled "Come on, Gayle!"

Gayle came bounding up the ramp, and Raven closed it behind him. He raced into the cockpit and soon they were in the air.

Raven sat down next to Nero. "Where'd they get you?" she asked.

"Shoulder." Nero said, leaning back against the wall. Raven grabbed a first aid kit.

"Er… you need to take your shirt off." she said. Was it just Nero's imagination, or where her cheeks pinked then they had been a moment ago?

"Got it." He pulled it off, and Raven took a roll of bandages out of the first aid kit.

"Your hands are shaking." Nero said, putting his hands on her wrist.

"No, I…" Raven sighed, then pitched forward onto Nero's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

"Raven?" Nero pushed her up. "Are you okay?"

"I… oh, god." Raven flushed, her breath catching in her throat. _Why me_?

"Are you _okay_?" Nero repeated.

"I think so… don't feel that great." Raven wasn't sure why she did it, but she leaned in and kissed Nero. Then she stood up and ran into the cockpit.

"Um… is something wrong?" Gayle said. "Your face is all red."

"No." said Raven. "Nothing is wrong."

"You know something strange?" Gayle said, looking away from her.

"No, what?" Raven said.

"You used to talk about Marianna a lot." Gayle said. "But I never heard you mention the twins until today."

There were a lot of things she could have said- _I was more excited then, I only knew Blayze and Benn for a day, they weren't Nero's_. But because of what Gayle had said to her earlier, she decided on the truth.

"That's because they aren't my children." She said, sitting down next to him.

###

Nero sat on the bench, stunned. "What in the…" He rubbed his cheek. "Is there some kind of law that you can never make sense, Natalya? First you love me, then you don't, now…"

Well, it was good to see her again, even if she was acting strange, and with Gayle Goodeman. He'd always thought those two didn't get along… but something must have changed.

Gayle had been there, the night Blayze and Benn were born, the night Nyss and Marianna had been killed and Raven and him had fought. He couldn't even remember what it had started out because of… but it had something to do with her being irresponsible, and then it had turned much more serious…

"_I'm sorry, okay, but it's your fault this happened!" he yelled. _

"_What are you trying to say?" Her voice was frighteningly calm. _

"_I mean you do such a good job protecting me- is it because you really didn't like her-"_

_Raven slapped him across the face. _

"Just because I can't save someone doesn't mean I don't care about them!" _she screamed. _"_ What if I can't reach them in time- or I'm on a roof-"_

"_You were on the roof?!"_

"_Or what if I'm the one who killed them?!_" _she yelled. _

"_You killed-"_

"_NO!" Raven bellowed. "I- that's not the- ARRRRGGG!" _

_She stomped towards the door, yanking it open. _

"_What are you doing?" Nero said, sitting up. _

"_I'm leaving."_

"_What!? You can't go, Natalya!" He ran forward and grabbed her by the wrist. _

"_I can do whatever I want!" she yelled. _

_He saw her fist coming towards him out of the corner of his eye and then nothing. _


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean?" Gayle asked.  
"_I mean I'm not their mother._" Raven said exasperatedly.  
"What?!"  
"I dunno if you were kidding when you were with Nyss, or if you weren't, it really could be either, but motives aside, she got pregnant and then she went and died and so I figured it would be much easier for them to be mine then hers and get involved with... all that crap."  
"They are... my kids?" Gayle said.  
"That's what I said." Raven said, gritting her teeth. She knew Gayle couldn't help being stupid, but she was tired and her stomach hurt and she didn't want this now.  
"You okay?" Gayle said.  
"What? Me? I'm okay."  
"Just checking."  
"They treated my leg, the infection's gone, I'm fine." Raven said. "I'm totally okay now."  
"And pregnant." Gayle pointed out.  
"Okay, admittedly yes but I'M OKAY." Raven glared at Gayle to make sure he got the point. Then she added "Where are we going, anyway?"  
"I dunno- where do you want to go?" Gayle said. "I've been going in circles this whole time."  
Raven opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds, then hissed "What, were you chasing butterflies?!"  
"No, I-"  
"GO SOMEWHERE!" Raven yelled. "NOW!"  
She turned to go back to the compartment, then remembered that Nero was there.  
_THIS WHOLE SHROUD IS INVADED BY GOOD-LOOKING MALES!_ Raven thought furiously. She braced herself, then ran past Nero and into the cargo area, locking the door behind her. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.  
"Having fun?"  
She turned around and saw a man standing a few feet away. He held a gun, which was pointed straight at her heart. He was the one from earlier, who had told her about her mission. Had that been only this morning? It felt like forever...  
"Yes." she said, trying not to show her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to kill you. You are no longer useful and you know too much."  
"I gathered as much." Raven titled her head. "Any way I could convince you otherwise...?"  
"No."  
"I thought so." Raven smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I like it when people try to kill me." Raven said. "It's rather entertaining."

###

Blayze lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was tired, but sleep didn't come- she was too stressed out from her kidnapping. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off.

_She dreamed she was in a field of snow. __There were two people in front of her, Nero and a beautiful woman wrapped in his jacket, her blood staining the snow. Nero cradled her like a child, tears, in his eyes.  
"You should go." the woman whispered. "I can... I will be okay."  
"Shush." Nero pressed her closer, wrapping his jacket around her. "I'm not leaving you."  
"I'm fine." she hissed. She leaned her head back onto his arm. He stroked her hair. She sighed, closing her eyes.  
"Natalya?" Nero said.  
"I'm still here." Natalya said.  
"What- it's not that bad, is it?"  
"This is goodbye." she whispered. "I'm sorry."  
"No- you can't-"  
"And it was all for nothing." Natalya gasped. "Because... he died anyway..."  
She coughed, choking on her own blood. Nero wiped her mouth with his sleeve.  
"Sorry." she repeated quietly. "I... you..."  
She gasped and did not move again._


	12. Chapter 12

Blayze woke up, confused and upset. What kind of dream was that? Had she been imagining her mother's death? But where were she and her brother? And Natalya hadn't looked pregnant… and what did she mean, _It was all for nothing, he died anyway?_

She rubbed her head and fell back asleep, this time about driving a race car through a field of mattresses. And when she woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember the first dream at all.

###

The man lashed out at her, catching her in the stomach. She winced and kicked the gun from his hand, then drew her sword and pointed it at his throat.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you anything." He growled.

"Okay, fine." Raven slashed. The man dropped to the ground. Raven stood up and went back into the passage compartment.

"There's a man in there who tried to kill me." Raven said, sitting down next to Nero. "He's dead now."

"What was that about?" Nero said.

"What do you mean?" Raven said. "He was working for my old boss-"

"No, why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know." Raven said frustrated.

"Do you love me?" Nero asked.

Raven did not answer him.  
"You look tired." Nero grabbed a few blankets and spread one on the seat. "You should rest."  
Raven obligingly lay down on the blanket and pulled another over herself. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Carefully, Nero slid in next to her, locking his arms around her stomach. It was definitely larger than normal, he noticed. Raven flinched slightly at his touch but did not move away.  
"Do you like children?" he asked, stroking her hair.  
"No." she said promptly.  
"Ten years ago you would have answered differently."  
"Ten years ago I hadn't failed as a mother and I have no intentions of failing again." Raven said coldly.  
"It doesn't have to end that way." Nero said gently.  
"Are you implying we give it another try?" Raven asked, showing no emotion.  
"If you wish for it I would certainly be willing." Nero was trying to stay calm but couldn't quite manage it.  
"No." Raven said. "I am sorry, but I will never do that again."  
"As you wish." He stood up.  
"No." Raven tugged on his shirt. "Stay, please."  
He sat down next to her, touching her face. "Are you in pain?" he asked.  
"Just cramps. That man got in a shot to my stomach and it didn't exactly feel good."  
"Are you sure it's not-"  
"No, Max. I know how that feels and it's not this. Besides, I still have months to go."  
"Who's is this baby?" Nero said. He was dreading her answer, but it was unexpected when it came.  
"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Raven said, yawning. She reached up out of the blankets and held out her hand.

Nero hesitated, and then took it.

Gayle stood in the doorway to the passenger compartment. He had seen the whole thing, and as he watch his hands slowly clenched into fists.


	13. Chapter 13

Raven fell asleep soon after that, and Nero looked up to see Gayle standing over him. "You move about as loudly as she does." Nero said with a smirk.

"You like her." Gayle said coldly.

"Yes." Nero said. "I think you know that."

"She's going to die." Gayle said.

"A lot of people think that, but she-"

"That baby is killing her." Gayle hissed. "She'll have no strength left by the time he's born and it will kill her."

"I think you underestimate how strong she is." Nero said calmly.

"I'm just repeating what the doctor said." Gayle said. "You shouldn't get too attached."

Nero stroked Raven's cheek. "I think… it's too late for that…"

"Why are you even here?" Gayle snarled. "Everything was fine before you showed up!"

"Like you said, I love Raven." Nero said. "So I came to look after her."

"What, you thought I couldn't do that?" Gayle hissed. "I can protect her just fine."

"No you can't." Nero said. "Not from your brother, anyway. You'd never be able to hurt him, would you?"

"My brother's not here." Gayle pointed out.

"He wants Raven and he won't rest until he gets her." Nero said. "And I won't let that happen- ever."

Raven mumbled something in her sleep. Nero turned back to her, stroking her forehead. Gayle bit his lip.

_I've got to find a way to stop him before he steals her heart._

###

Raven woke up feeling warm and comfortable. The feeling faded and a sharp pain went up her body as she shifted position. She pushed it away and stood up. "Gayle? Max?"

No one answered, but she noticed that the door was open. She went outside and saw that she was on the roof of a building.

"Hey! Natalya!" Gayle yelled from the corner. "Come on!"

She walked over to him. He was standing the fire escape.

"Why are we here?" Raven asked. "Wait… this is one of my safe houses, on the bottom floor."

"Yeah." Gayle said. "It's safer here."

She climbed down the fire escape, and Nero let her in. She stumbled, and he grabbed her wrist. "Careful." He said.

"I will…" Raven muttered.

"How're you doing?" Gayle said.

"Fine." Raven said. "How long are we going to stay here?" she asked.

"You aren't going back to H.I.V.E., are you?" Nero said. "Then I'll stay here with you?"

"What? But you're the headmaster. You can't just leave." Raven said. _He'd do that for me?!_ She thought.

"It would only be for a few months." Nero said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Five! That's a long time." Raven exclaimed. "You can't-"

"But I want to." Nero said, putting his hand around her shoulders.

"I don't care, it's not all about you." Raven said.

"Natalya…" Nero said, staring into her eyes.

"I-"

"It wouldn't be five months." Gayle said. "That's the reason you're so weak. He's taking all your strength and using it to grow much, much faster. It would be a month, two at the most."

"Are you sure?" Raven said.

"I know it seems pretty farfetched, but that's what the doctor told me." Gayle said, crossing his arms.

"When did you get all this time to talk to the doctor?" Nero asked suspiciously.

"What, you think I'd make something up that could get her hurt?" Gayle asked.

"You two!" Raven hissed. She went over and sat down on the cot in the corner. "You need to stop fighting!"

"Sorry." Gayle said coldly. "I'll be going back home then- leave you two alone-"

"No- that's not it!" Raven yelled.

"Yes, Gayle." Nero said. "Why don't you leave?"

Gayle snorted, then turned around and went out the door.

"Great going." Raven hissed, running after him. "What did you do that for?!"

"What? But I- Raven!"

She vanished out the door, calling "Gayle! Gayle!"

"You don't make any sense." Nero growled.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Anke came to bring Blayze to Goodeman. He was in a large dining room with lace tablecloths and fancy table cloths that Blayze stared at.

"Sit." He said, gesturing to a chair. She sat down and started in on the plate of eggs and toast in front of here.

"What do you want from me?" Blayze said.

"Wait and see." He said.

Blayze suddenly felt sleepy. "You drugged-"

"Yes." Goodeman said. "You need to sleep for a long time, Blayze Nero, before it is your turn to shine."

###

"He's gone." Raven said, coming back inside. "He took the Shroud and he left." She glared at him and for a second he thought she might hit him.

Then she said "I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat around here?"

The next month past in three ways-Raven was delirious, she had a fever and she did not recognize Nero when he tried to care for her (these were the worst days) or she was awake and well but angry and cursing and often threw things at the wall and yelled at him for getting in her way. Or she was healthy and happy, but could quickly turn hysterical if he dared ask _why _they needed teddy bears at two in the morning when she still had weeks to go.  
She still cried about Gayle at night, but she cried about anything now- she cried when they ran out of pickles, and Nero soon stopped taking that seriously. He tried to take care of her but some things he couldn't help, and pretty soon she was on bed rest and bored out of her mind.  
It was a good day, she was happy and they were together in the cot. He'd learned that just the presence of another human next to her made her feel better, so they shared it most of the time.  
Raven yawned and leaned her head on his chest. "I'm so tired, Max."  
"Then go to sleep." Nero said. He was tired too- Raven didn't sleep well anymore, and she thrashed around something fierce, completely oblivious to the fact that it was keeping him awake too.  
"Okay." Raven said. She pressed herself into his side, her arms around his chest. Nero smiled, putting his hand under her shirt and rested it on her now very large abdomen.

"I can't sleep." Raven muttered. "I'm too hot."

"Sorry. I'll move-" Nero started.

"No- it's not you." Raven pushed the blankets off of her. "I… I'm going to go take a walk…"

"Okay." Nero said. She slid out of bed and vanished out the door.

A few minutes later, he heard her start to scream.

###

Benn and Dahlia were searching. Tracking down Zac Goodeman was definitely difficult. But they had made progress in the last month and they thought they had a lead. Zac had a brother. His name was Gayle and he lived alone. They were going to go and find him, and maybe he'd know where his brother and Blayze were.

Hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

Blayze's eyelids felt heavy. She struggled to open them. She was lying in a hospital bed. Her hair had been cropped short and there was a sharp pain in her arm.

"Are you well?" said a voice. She looked around and saw Anke. Something about her had changed. She seemed more… solid.

"I feel all weak…" Blayze rubbed her forehead. "Why? How long have I been asleep?"

"A month." Anke said calmly.

"What?!" Blayze spluttered. "A month… why'd you make me sleep for a month?!"

"We had no use for you until and we didn't want you causing trouble." Anke said.

"Why do you need me now?" Blayze asked.

Anke smiled.

"We've found your mother."

###

Nero raced outside and found Raven lying on the rooftop. There was a man in black standing over her.

"Natalya!" Nero yelled, rushing over to her. "Are you hurt?!"

Raven moaned and sat up gingerly. "I-I think so…"

"Give me your sword!" Nero growled. Raven started to reach back, but Nero yanked it out of the sheath impatiently. He brandished it at the man. "Leave her alone!"

"I can fight for myself, thanks." Raven grunted, grabbing the sword back from him. "You'll just get hurt."

"Thanks." Nero muttered.

"Welcome." She didn't seem to be being sarcastic. She took a step towards the man. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Come with me and no one gets hurt." The man said calmly.

"I don't follow random guys around, thanks." Raven snapped. She turned to Nero. "Max, get out of here. I can take care of this."

"No! I-"

"I said go back!" Raven yelled.

"You should listen to the woman." The man said, pointing his gun at Nero. "Otherwise… there might be a nasty accident."

"You heard him, now go!" Raven yelled.

"But-" Nero protested.

Raven shoved him hard. Nero slipped on the floor and went flying, landing hard on his side.

"Go!" she said again, then turned back toward the man. She lunged towards him, kicking the gun from his hand. _Why is the darn roof so slick?!_ she thought as she slipped from standing on one foot and almost fell. She darted towards the man again, but he dodged her sword stroke, leaving her off balance. She wobbled but regained her balance and lashed out again, but this time the man grabbed her arm and twisted. She cried out and dropped the sword, stepping back.

Raven swore under her breath.

"I said leave her alone!" Nero yelled, appearing out of nowhere again. "She's in no shape to be fighting! If you have to fight anyone, fight me!"

"Fine." The man said, picking up the gun again.

"MAX, I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Raven yelled. She grabbed his arm and pushed him backwards, but Nero wouldn't move. He looked at her twisted wrist and hissed "You're hurt!"

"I still have another sword, I'm fine and I told you to get out of here!" Raven yelled.

BANG!

"Get out of the way!" Nero yelled, knocking her to the ground. Raven landed hard. Her face was covered with something warm. She touched it and found that it was blood. But she wasn't in any pain…

Raven looked down at Nero. She shook him by the shoulders. "Hey! Wake up!"

She looked him over and gasped. Then against her will, she started to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Nero did not move. Raven screamed wordlessly, shaking him even harder, but he didn't move.

It took a good minute for it to finally sink in what had happened. He'd taken the bullet meant for her. And now he was dead and it was completely and utterly her fault. The feeling inside of her was not a new one, but it wasn't pleasant either. Once again, she was responsible for the death of someone she loved.

She kissed Nero on the cheek, then stood up and leapt over the edge of the roof.

Raven fired the grappler at the nearest building a few seconds before she slammed into it, and let herself descend slowly to the ground. Then she started to run, yanking off her shoes and shoving them through her belt. They were not meant for running and her socks would not slow her down.

She tore through the streets, not sure where she was going. She knew she had to get away from the man who had killed Nero, but she also knew that was not all she was running from…

###

"My mother?" Blayze asked. "Why do you need my mother?"

"Because we took the information you had." Anke pointed to Blayze's arm. She looked down and saw a tube there, which explained the pain. But… what did that have to do with information?

"We gave you a truth serum." Anke said gently. "Don't worry. It won't harm you. Anyway, we took what you knew but it is not the whole story."

"The whole story of what?" Blayze asked.

"Your mother and her sister, Nyss." Anke's fingers unconsciously brushed her neck, where a locket was suspended by a thin gold chain.

"My mother had a sister?" Blayze asked. "Why did no one tell me?"

"Maximillain Nero keeps a lot of secrets." Anke said bitterly. "It isn't always clear why… but he is usually right."

"What do you know about him?" Blayze asked.

"I used to be part of G.L.O.V.E." Anke explained. "It's pretty hard to not know about Dr. Nero if you are part of that organization."

"Why'd you leave?" Blayze asked. She knew the question was a bit nosy but once she had started asking, the questions just poured out like a flood. It was hard to stop.

Anke bit her lip, and for a long time Blayze thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Love." She said finally.

"Really?" Blayze asked. "Love for who?"

Anke stood up.

"I'm going." She said, her voice sharp. "I'll be back later."


	17. Chapter 17

Raining again. Raven slid her shoes back on and ducked into a narrow alley. She sat down. There was a wicked stitch in her side and Nero had warned her that if she, strained herself, there was the danger of her going into labor too early. All though according to Gayle, it was about her time now. And she was completely out of breath, which was odd. She had gone far but not very fast, counting on them not being able to pursue her at first.  
She pulled her knees up to her chest as best she could and closed her eyes.

_Nero and her sat together on the couch. Nero had his arm around her shoulders. She was crying. _

"_I'm sorry." Nero said. "But you knew the chances of us having a baby were so slim, Natalya. I'm too old for this, and you're too young-" _

"_I know, sorry." Raven buried her head in the couch pillow. "But I wanted it so bad… Maybe it's for the best."_

"_No." Nero said quickly. "No, it is sad. You can cry if you want."_

"_What's up with you two?" Nyss said, walking in through the door. "Both of you look like somebody died." She frowned. "_Did _somebody die?"_

"_I… I dunno." Raven sniffled. _

"_You don't know if they're dead or not." Nyss said, raising an eyebrow._

"_I don't know… if they were ever alive in the first place." Raven choked out._

"_You're not making sense."Nyss said. _

"_The baby." Nero said quietly._

"_What?" Nyss rubbed her temples. "There was something I was supposed to tell you… I can't remember what it was, 'course."_

"_It doesn't matter." Raven muttered, standing up. _

"_No… it was really important." Nyss stuck her tongue between her teeth. _

"_Why are you so damn scatterbrained?" Raven yelled, slamming the door to her room as she left._

_Nyss narrowed her eyes. _

"_Ignore her, she's stressed." Nero said to her. "What was it?"_

"_Oh." Nyss said. "That. Well, it turns out he made a mistake."_

"_What?" Nero said, his heart pounding. _

"_The doctor. The baby's alive and it's a girl."_

Raven woke up with a jerk. _I was sleeping?! I can't sleep! I have to go...!_

She stood up but her body protested loudly as pain shot up her side. She started walking as fast as she could make herself. The pain intensified as she moved, and she gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore it.

Where could she go? She had no money, no transportation and a baby that was obviously ready to be born. She needed help… fast. But who could she turn to? She didn't have any friends around here. It was hopeless. She sank to her knees in defeat, then forced herself back up. No. She had to keep going.

She did so until the pain became unbearable and she could no longer pretend that she was not in labor. She needed a place to hide. She found herself stumbling into a park. She looked around for shelter and saw the playground equipment a few meters away. She ducked under the slide, curled up on the ground, and passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

Anke walked stiffly down the hall, her head buzzing unpleasantly. Why did the child have to bring that up? She tried to avoid all mention of him, which was hard but she had managed it for twelve years.

"Alto."

She turned around and saw Zac Goodeman, wearing a bathrobe and glaring at her.

"Yes?" Anke said. She avoided her surname too- it brought back painful memories. She rubbed her forehead. "Is there a problem?"

"Raven." Goodeman came closer, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I need you to find her."

"Wasn't she found?" Anke asked. "That's what the men we sent to find her said-"

"She bolted." Goodeman said.

"It won't be difficult to find her." Anke said stiffly. Already, she could feel her the icy excitement of tracking prey creeping up her spine and making her ears go red. "She's alone, afraid and in bad health. Is it raining?"

"Yes." Goodeman said. "Mixed with snow."

"Did she have money on her?" she asked. She was beginning to pace up and down the floor.

"No. She had no jacket either."

"Then she couldn't have gone into a hospital." Anke said. "She would have found shelter somewhere… not on the streets. She grew up in that environment, didn't she? She would have known that it's dangerous for her there in her condition. She would have found a place she could get into… maybe an empty building, or somewhere out in the open…."

"So will you go?" Goodeman asked.

Anke was already running down the hall. "Somebody get me my knife!" she yelled.

"I knew you would be unable to resist, Anke Alto." Goodeman muttered. "You try to hide your true colors but you cannot help being a hunter."

_Finding Raven will be simple now._

###

Gayle was on his couch when someone knocked. He stood up and saw two children on his doorstep, a girl and a boy. The boy had dark hair like him and gray eyes like Nyss.

"Benn." Gayle said quietly.

"What?" The boy frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"Excuse me, are you Gayle Goodeman?" the girl said.

"Yes." Gayle said stiffly. "What do you want?"

"We need information on your brother." The boy said.

"My brother." Gayle repeated.

"Yeah." The girl said. "He kidnapped Benn's sister, see."

Gayle sighed.

"You'd better come inside." He said. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Dahlia Malpense." She smiled. "And this is Benn Nero, as I think you already knew."

###

Raven drifted slowly in and out of consciousness, dreaming of Nero and Nyss and Gayle and Marianna. She woke up when someone put there boot on her chest.

"Get up." Hissed a voice. Her eyes opened and she saw a familiar woman, grinning evilly.

"Alto." She gasped.

"Nice to see you again, Natalya." Anke said coldly. "Now get up. I don't want to hurt you-"

Raven laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

"You are right." Anke said. "I do want to hurt you." She grabbed Raven's wrist and jammed a hypodermic syringe into it. "If you stay still, that will shut down your labor."

"Okay…" Raven said, confused.

"I do want to hurt you, but unfortunately I'm not allowed to." Anke said coldly. "Not until your son is born."

"Any reason why?" Raven asked. She stood up.

"You killed my son." Anke said coolly.

"Sorry." Raven said, matching her tone. "I kill a lot of people."

"_I know what you do_." Anke hissed. Her lips curled back in a snarl, and for a moment, she looked wild and feral. Then it was gone.

"Come with me." Anke said. "There is not point resisting. I can call backup. Besides, if you come with me you can see Nero again, which you obviously want.""

"You mean I'll die." Raven said.

"No." Anke said. "I mean you and him can be prisoners together."

"Max is dead." Raven said, fighting back tears. She didn't want to talk about this.

"He was only stunned." Anke said calmly. "Come along."

"What?!" Raven took a step towards Anke. "You're lying!"

"I'm not." Anke said. "Did you ever bother to see if he was breathing? To check his heartbeat?"

"No…" Raven flushed. "I sort of… freaked out."

"He is alive, but injured." Anke said. "He is in our care and he will survive."

Raven started crying again, this time with happiness. "Then I'll go." She whispered. Then she paused. "I know you."

"I know, I told you-"

"You were there." Raven growled. "That day."

"_-sister." Raven said. She handed Marianna to Nero. "Here. I'll have to move fast."_

"_No, Natalya-" Nero started._

_She took off running, pushing her way through the crowd. A knife flew out of nowhere, snagging the shoulder of her jacket and pinning her to the wall. A woman her age with spikey white-blond hair and blue eyes came up to her, pulling another knife out of her jacket. _

"_Keep going!" she yelled. She grabbed Raven's shoulder, yanked the first knife out, and then slit her throat._

"Yeah, I was." Anke said. She did not elaborate.

"How did you find me?"

Anke grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards a helicopter in the distance. "I was trained like you were. Not in fighting, but in hunting."

"What, like chasing down deer and killing them?" Raven said.

"No. Humans." Anke growled.

"Um… how is that any different than what I do?" Raven asked.

Anke did not answer.

"So… you were kidnapped too?" Raven wasn't sure why she was asking all these questions.

"Yes." Anke said. "Now be silent."

"Why?" Raven said boldly.

"Because Goodeman said you had to be delivered alive." Anke said coolly. "Not undamaged."

"Goodeman?" Raven said. "He's a fool trying to hang onto the shreds of power he still has. What does he want with me?"

"Perhaps it would make more sense if I used his other name." Anke said. "Number One."


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: This story takes place four years before Otto comes to H.I.V.E.**

"What?!" Raven said. "But… he's the leader of G.L.O.V.E. and stuff. Why would he try to hurt me or Nero?"

"I don't understand his motive." Anke shrugged and helped Raven into the helicopter. She nodded to the pilot and they took off. "But either he or his brother is Number One."

"It has to be him." Raven said. "Gayle isn't a leader. He can't even cheat on his own damn girlfriend properly, there's no way he could hide something like G.L.O.V.E." She laughed bitterly, then muttered dangerously under her breath.

Anke shrugged. "Suit yourself."

###

Blayze was sitting on the edge of her bed when Anke came back, leading a woman with short dark hair and blue eyes. She stood up. "Mum?"

"Yeah." The woman said. She rubbed her head. "Geez. You look like Nyss."

"You mean… your sister?" Blayze asked. She laughed. "Well, I definitely don't look like you, that's for sure."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be going." Anke said, closing the door. Raven sat down.

"Er…" she began. "I'm not really-"

"You're pregnant!" Blayze yelled.

"What?! Oh. Yeah. But I wanted to tell you-"

"Oh, wow!" Blayze hugged her. "That is soo awesome! I've always wanted a sister-"

"It's a boy and-"

But just then, Nero entered. "Natalya!" he yelled.

"Max." Raven threw her arms around him. When they finally broke away, Nero said "Wow, you look-"

"Awful." Raven sighed. "I've had a rough day-"

"No, you actually look really good." Nero smiled. "But I think you would look much prettier in white."

Raven frowned. "What? I kind of like black. And since when do you give me fashion input?"

"No, what I meant is…" Nero sighed. "Well, I've been thinking for a while now and I wanted to know- Natalya, will you-"

"Wow, I am really tired." Raven gave a loud, fake yawn. "I am going to bed now." And with that, she lay down on Blayze's bed and ignored them.


	21. Chapter 21

"Wow." Blayze muttered to Nero. "She just…"

"She was tired." He said stiffly. "She needed to sleep. She didn't know what I was going to ask her."

"Right." Blayze said. _Of course he would say that. He doesn't want to admit that Raven knew he was proposing and just didn't want to reject him and embarrass him._

When Raven 'woke up', she was feverish and didn't want to talk. Which sucked, because Blayze had a lot of questions. So she asked Nero. "Did she tell you about why she left, and pretended she died?"

"I never said she died." Nero said. "I believe _you_ invented that story."

"Well… it just made sense." Blayze said. "I mean… why else would she leave me?"

"I have no idea." Nero lied. _Because I yelled at her and accused her of murder. Which I've always known and just didn't want to tell you._

"Well… okay then." Blayze sat down on the edge of Raven's dead. "When is the baby going to be born?"

"Very soon." Nero said. "Which is why she's so weak."

"Oh." Blayze took Raven's hand. It seemed small and cold in hers. "Will she be alright?"

Nero was torn between reassuring Blayze and telling the truth. "I hope so." He said finally.

###

"My brother is evil." Gayle said.

"We know that." Benn said. "He took my sister."

"Your… Blayze? Why did he take Blayze?"

"Information is what Nero said." Benn explained. He and Dahlia sat down on the worn couch facing Gayle. "About something my mother and a girl named Nyss found."

Gayle muttered something under his breath. "Well, I know how to find him." He said. He went to his desk and pulled out a worn piece of paper. "I could take you there, if you like… but it will be dangerous."

"That's fine." Benn said. "I need my sister back."

"You live at H.I.V.E., right?" Gayle asked somewhat randomly. "What's Nero up to these days?" The question seemed carefully nonchalant, like he was afraid he was going to judge him.

"Er… he's been gone for a month." Benn said. Gayle muttered dangerously under his breath. "No one knows where he is. But he said he was fine and to expect him back by the end of this month."

"Oh." Gayle said quietly. "Well…I'll talk to him then, in that case."

###

As the time passed, Raven seemed to grow worse. Her face was pale and sweaty, and she thrashed back and forth on the bed, somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Once, she opened her eyes and stretched out a hand to Blayze.

"Nyss…" she mumbled. "Stay away from him… the man with white hair."

"What?" Blayze asked, leaning in closer.

"Please…" Raven whispered. She gasped. "he scares me…"


	22. Chapter 22

"What is she talking about?" Blayze asked.

"What?" Nero said. He was staring down at Raven.

"Who's the guy with white hair?" Blayze said.

"I don't know." Nero said. "Nyss was mixed up with a pretty bad crowd. And you do look a lot like her." He glanced at her gold-brown hair and gray eyes. "She's sick, and not thinking clearly. You shouldn't pay any heed."

"Okay." Blayze said. "I'm going to go and see if I can find some water for her."

She stood up and started going around the room. Nero stroked Raven's hair. "Hey." He whispered. "Wake up."

"I tried so hard to heal her." Raven whispered. "But she died in my arms…"

"Who, Natalya?"

"I'm going to go find Gayle." Raven muttered. "I don't care if he ditched me for that Alto woman, I'm going to find him and I'm going to make him love me…"

She gasped, her back arching as pain shot through her. Nero took her hand. _She's repeating what she said before._ he realized. _After Nyss died._

"What did happen that night?" he wondered aloud.

_He found her lying on the ground next to the wall, blood in her hair and staining her shirt. "Natalya!"_

"_Momma!" Marianna wriggled out of his arms and ran towards Raven. Raven sat up and hugged her daughter. _

"_What's the news?" she asked him. _

"_Diabolus finally got the council to listen to him." Nero said. "We'll have backup in less than an hour."_

"_That's not enough time." Raven stood up. "We have to find Nyss before then."_

"_Why?" Nero asked. _

"_She has something." Raven told him. "Something both G.L.O.V.E. and Goodeman's people want."_

"_What?" Nero asked. _

_But Raven only shook her head._

"Uh…" Raven moaned. She opened her eyes. "Max? Why are you here?!"

"Er…"

"You should go back to H.I.V.E.!" Raven yelled. "You're the headmaster!" She tried to stand up, but Nero pushed her back down.

"Natalya, you're weak. You'll injure yourself if you try to move." Nero kissed the top of her head. "Lie down and rest."

"But… but I don't want to rest." Raven muttered.

"Then you shouldn't have gone and gotten yourself into this situation in the first place!" Nero said.

How _had_ Raven got into this situation? She wasn't irresponsible… except with him and that was different.

"Raven… did you work for someone after you left?" he asked slowly.

"Sure I did." Raven mumbled.

"What was his name?"

"Er…" Raven rubbed her head. "No one ever told me-"

"But you found out somehow, didn't you?" Nero said.

"Yes." Raven smiled. "You know me too well."

"A name, I need a name, Natalya." Nero hissed.

"Oh." Raven yawned. "I might be wrong… but I think it was Overlord."


	23. Chapter 23

Nero jerked away from Raven like she had some kind of disease. Raven looked hurt. "Why? Is something wrong?!"

"I… I never told you about that, did I?" Nero asked, rubbing his head.

"I don't know. I have no idea." Raven buried her head in her pillow. "I'm cold. Hold me."

"Not now, Raven." Nero said, standing up. "I… I have to…"

"What?" Raven sat up. "Is it something I said? I didn't do anything!"

"Natalya, LEAVE ME ALONE." Nero hissed, standing up and walking off towards the corner.

Raven made a noise that sounded a bit like a sob. She looked away from Nero and wrapped her arms around her belly. "You care about me." She whispered. "Right?"

Blayze came back and handed her a cup of water. "You alright?" she asked, looking at Raven's expression.

"Yeah." Raven said. "Listen, Blayze. I'm not your mother. I'm your aunt. I'm sorry for lying to you, but I was trying to protect you from the people chasing your mother and I didn't want to see you get killed like she did and I was putting you in danger and Max was mad at me, and so I ran away and I tried to escape and I went to Gayle and I thought I could be very happy and I was for a moment and then Anke showed up and she slept with Gayle and she had a son and a daughter and I got angry because I've never had anything and she did and so I took them away and I thought I could kill them but I couldn't they were just kids so I gave them to- to-" Raven was out of breath and just gave up trying to talk and started to sob.

"Wow." Blayze said slowly, looking at Raven. "Er… do you always talk in long, whiny run-on sentences?"

Raven sniffled. "No. And watch the attitude."

"Sorry." Blayze took her hand. "And it's okay. I bet you wouldn't have done any of it if you'd had another choice."

Raven started to laugh, still crying. "I wish I was a kid." She said finally, wiping her eyes. "Then maybe I could believe that..."

"Right." Blayze said, not quite understanding. Nero snorted from his corner.

"Er…" Blayze continued. "What did you do to Anke's kids? You said you gave them… to who?"

"To a children's home." Raven muttered. "The girl was adopted but I don't think the boy ever was." She flushed. "Not like I paid attention to them, or anything. Or cared."

"Riiiiight." Blayze muttered.


	24. Chapter 24

Gayle banged on the wide door to the big house he had taken Benn and Dahlia to. "Zac! I know you're in there!"

Anke opened the door. The instant she saw Gayle, she gasped. "You." She drew her knife. "I never want to see you again-"

She froze as her gaze alighted on Dahlia. She ran forward and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them furiously. "Who are you?!"

"Dahlia… Malpense!" Dahlia gasped. "Please… stop… that…!"

Anke let go and sat down abruptly. "I… I never thought I'd see you again…"

"Okay, that's nice." Benn said. "Can we go inside now?"

###

Raven fell asleep, this time for real. She couldn't remember her dream, but it had been a bad one, because she woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around, trying to remember where she was. Then it hit her.

_But why is Max next to me?!_

She gritted her teeth, then shoved him out of the bed. Nero hit the floor hard, but didn't wake up. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. _What the heck is that about? First you are disgusted by me, then you go and try to sleep with me? Well, that strategy isn't gonna work, pal._

She stood up gingerly, and walked to the door. She looked at the lock. Maybe there was some way of opening it-

The door swung open.

_Why didn't they lock it? _A chill went up her spine. _Someone wants me to leave. _

She didn't care though- she wanted to get out of here. She walked out of the room and found herself in a hallway. At the end was a glass door leading out onto a balcony. She opened it and stepped out, taking a deep breath of the night air. She walked to the edge and looked around. The area they were in seemed to be deserted, but she could see city lights in the distance. She leaned against the railing, trying to think of a plan, but it was hard. Her body felt heavy, like she might fall over at any moment. She sat down and yawned.

"Tired?"

She whirled around and saw a man standing behind her, his arms crossed. "Who are you?" she said. "How did you find me?" She paused. "Wait… I've seen you before."

"_Nyss!" She ran down the street, chasing that red coat. She raced down an alley, then tripped over something on the ground- a body?!_

"_Nyss?" She pulled herself up and looked around. Nyss stirred. Someone had cut her open from her throat to her hip and she was covered in blood. _

"_Are you okay?" Raven moved closer to her, grabbing her hands. Nyss coughed, spitting blood on Raven's jeans. _

"_No, I'm not." Nyss turned around, staring at the shadows. "That's what you wanted, isn't it? You said you wanted to hurt my sister. So you'll kill me, is that it?"_

_Raven followed where Nyss was looking. For a second, she was afraid her sister had gone crazy, then she saw a figure made out of red light, a man with white hair. He looked kind of like… Gayle. _

"It's you." Raven said. "The one who killed Nyss."

"I was the one who injured her, yes." The man said. "But you are the one who killed her."

Raven gasped, cradling her head in her hands.

"_Who are you?!" she yelled. _

"_No one important." He moved towards her. "Leave. This is between me and her."_

"_No!" Raven hissed. "She is my sister. Don't you dare touch her." She drew her sword and took a step forward. "GO!"_

"_Have it your way." He said. Red lightning arched through the air and hit Raven. She screamed, falling backward. Nyss caught her, then gasped as Raven's sword pierced her chest. _

"NO!" Raven screamed. She stood up. "It was- it was still your fault!"

"You can tell yourself that," the man hissed. "But you know you will never believe it."


	25. Chapter 25

Raven leaned against the railing, panting. "Just go away." She hissed.

"I don't want to." This man also seemed to glow red, but not as much. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Raven flinched and gasped as she felt the pain start again. But then… it was gone.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Numbing it." The man said. "I do not want you to die. You are too weak for this."

"Thanks…" Raven ran a hand through her hair. "Who are you?"

"I am the man you have been working for." He said. "Well, part of him."

"What does that mean?" Raven asked. "Are you Overlord or not?"

"I've been possessing your boss." He said. "But yes, I am Overlord. Your boss is the man who killed Marianna Nero." _Although I ordered him to, because though she was your child, she had a different father._

"What?!" Raven spluttered. "Why? Why would anyone kill a child?!"

"Shh." He started to stroke her hair.

"Let go of me!" Raven yelled, jerking away. But the instant she did so, the pain came back so sharply that she collapsed in a heap. She leaned back against the man and said. "Why are you saving me?"

"Because I cannot let you die." He said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"I think it is called 'love'." Overlord said, stroking her hair.

"Ah." Raven muttered. "Yeah… a lot of guys feel that way."

"Like Nero." Overlord growled, a dark look on his face.

"Yes." Raven said. She frowned. "So is this your baby?" She touched her stomach.

"Yes." Overlord said.

"Good to know." Raven muttered. "Next time, ask first, please."

"You would not have allowed me." Overlord said. "This was the way it had to be."

"But why?" Raven said. "It seems more important than just you… feeling like that."

"It is." He tensed suddenly. "But I cannot explain now." His hand brushed her neck. "Right now… you ought to sleep."

Raven sighed, then fell unconscious.

###

Gayle opened the door to where Nero and Blayze were. "You two, hurry up! Where's Natalya? If she's hurt…" He glared at Nero.

"She's fine…" Nero sat up. "What in the…"

"Where is she?" Gayle yelled. "It's snowing out there, I don't want her alone in the cold!"

"She'll be fine." Nero said, annoyed. "She seems to think she'll be fine whatever happens… she deserves to be stuck outside in the snow…" He started mumbling something that Blayze didn't think she wanted to hear.

"Well, come on then!" Gayle yelled. "We gotta go find her!"


	26. Chapter 26

They left the room and headed down the hall to the balcony, and found Raven lying in the arms of a man with white hair and red eyes.

"What are you doing to her?!" Nero yelled.

"Max!" Raven struggled to sit up. "Max, look!"

Nero came closer and saw that she was holding a baby in her arms, with red hair and closed eyes. "Oh." He said. "That's… that's great."

"I know." Raven leaned against him. "I love you…"

Nero blinked.

"I do…" Raven yawned sleepily. She looked small and frail and childlike.

"Natalya…" Nero smiled. "Can you stand? Are you hurt?"

"She should be okay now." The man said. He helped Raven stand up. "Goodbye." He told her.

Raven smiled at him. "Bye…"

She walked towards Nero, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Is the baby okay?" Nero said. "Because of… you know, when you got shot."

Raven paused. "No. Not really." She handed him to Nero, and Nero saw the half-healed cut on the baby's chest. "I think it's infected. When we go back to H.I.V.E., we'll have to take him to the hospital."

"You're coming back?" Nero spluttered.

"It's my home." Raven said plaintively, looking up at him. "I'll come back… if you want me back."

"Of course I do." Nero said, kissing her forehead.

Gayle's hands tightened into fists, but no one but Blayze noticed. She frowned at the man and noticed the way he was staring at Raven and Nero. That couldn't be good.

Zac Goodeman raced onto the scene, followed by Anke. "What's going on?!" he spluttered.

"I don't know." Blayze said. "What are you doing?"

"I… I'm trying to save him." He pointed to Gayle. "He's dangerous. He's possessed or something."

"Really?" Blayze said. "So that's why you capture me?"

"Yes." Goodeman sighed. "But you didn't have the right information."

"Would Raven?" Blayze asked.

"I think so." Goodeman said. "But she's in a delicate condition… I can't give her truth serum now, it'll only make it worse. And if I kill her… Gayle will never talk to me again."

"Then maybe we should bring her to where I was before." said Blayze. "And we can heal her."

"That sounds good." Goodeman walked up to Raven. "Er… do you want to come inside? I don't think you're doing too well."

"I'm better than I was." Raven said. "Yes, I'll come." She frowned. "Hey, where'd that guy go?"

"I dunno." Dahlia looked around. "He completely vanished."

"That's weird." Nero said. "Ah, well. We can deal with it later." He put his arm around Raven's shoulders. "Come on. It's _cold _out here."

"Well, it is snowing-"

The knife flew from Gayle's hand and sank between Raven's shoulder blades. Raven coughed, surprised, then fell backward, her head slamming into the ground.

"If I can't have her," Gayle panted. "then no one can."


	27. Chapter 27

"RAVEN!" Nero screamed. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, then raced into the house. "Where's the hospital wing?!"

"Why you-" Anke made a furious move towards Gayle, but he shot her in the head without blinking. Then he shoved Dahlia and Benn out of his way, and jumped off the balcony.

"You." Zac stared at Blayze. "What's your blood type?"

"What?!" Blayze spluttered.

"Just tell me!" Zac yelled.

"A negative, why?" Blayze said.

"Come with me." Zac grabbed her wrist. "There's still a chance for Raven if we can get her a transfusion fast enough!"

###

Nero lay Raven down on Blayze's hospital bed, yanking the knife out. "Are you okay?"

"Max…" Raven twisted so she could face him. "I think… twins."

"What?!" Nero spluttered. "But the sonogram-"

"This isn't normal." Raven said. She took a gasping breath. "Take that thing…" She pointed to the knife in Nero's hand. "Save it, please."

"You want me to-"

"MAX! Hurry!"

Nero took a deep breath. "Okay…"

He carefully slit open Raven's side. Raven gasped.

"I'll marry you." she said.

"What?" Nero said.

"That's what you were trying to say before, right…?" Raven coughed. She was getting paler. "But no fancy lace, or flowers, or anything like that."

"Of course not." Nero smiled at her.

"And I'm wearing combat boots…" Raven sighed, then leaned back onto the pillow. Nero leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you say."

Goodeman, Blayze and the others burst in, but Nero was concentrating on Raven. Blayze sat down beside Raven's bed. Benn slid a tube into her arm, then the end into Raven's.

"What are you doing?" Nero asked.

"I could say the same to you." Nero hissed. He pulled out Raven's daughter and gasped.

"What is it?" Dahlia said.

"It's a baby girl." Nero said. He cradled her close. "She just looks like… someone I used to know…"

Blayze leaned her head against Raven's bed. "I feel dizzy…"

"This is a bit dangerous." Goodeman told her. "Tell me when you need to stop…"

"When Raven's better." Blayze said stubbornly.

Raven's eyes flickered open for a second, then closed again. "Hang in there." Nero whispered. He took her hand and squeezed it. Raven smiled faintly.

"Okay." Goodeman grabbed a needle, pushing Nero out of the way. "I'm going to give her stitches. Everyone, get out of the way. Except her." He pointed to Blayze on the floor. As he worked, the color slowly started to return to Raven's face. Nero sighed with relief.

None of them noticed that Blayze had slipped into unconsciousness and was slowly getting paler and paler…


	28. Chapter 28

**Final chapter! There might be a sequel or not, I'm not sure.**

When Raven woke up she was in Nero's bedroom. Nero was sitting on the edge of the bed holding something.

"You okay?" Nero said. She nodded, and he handed her something. It was a baby girl with spikey dark hair and green eyes.

Raven's jaw dropped. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

"I know." Nero put his arm around her shoulders. He was holding the boy, who looked much better then he had…. How long had she been out? "She looks just like Marianna."

Raven smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "What happened?"

Nero hesitated. "Well…. Goodeman stitched you up… and then Benn and Dahlia and you and me headed back here."

"And Blayze?" Raven looked him straight in the eye. "What about her?!"

"She… we didn't realize how much blood she gave to you." Nero muttered. "Not until it was too late."

"No…" Raven jerked back. "You're kidding!"

"I'm sorry. She's dead."

"I promised!" Raven yelled. She clenched both her fists and didn't seem sad but angry instead. "I promised, darn it!"

"What?" Nero said softly.

"To keep the twins safe." Raven whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder again.

"I know." Nero said. "I'm so sorry, sweet." He suddenly looked nervous. "Hey… were you serious about marrying me?"

Raven nodded. "But it would have to be kept a secret. Otherwise it would be too dangerous." She sighed. "And we wouldn't be able to have children."

"Yeah…" Nero looked uncomfortable. "See… when I…. er…. when she was born(he pointed to the baby girl)- you need a name for her, by the way- I kind of…" He sighed. "Natalya, you'll never be able to have children."

"Ever?" Raven whispered.

"Ever." Nero closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess it would be possible but it would be _really_ hard."

"That's okay." Raven said. She looked away from him. "Really. It's fine." It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, though. She turned back to him. "Er… names. The girl's Nyss. And the boy… I dunno. Do you have any ideas?"

"No." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you can think of something."

"Adrianne is a girl's name…" Raven mumbled. "But what if I spelled it Adrian? Is that boy-y enough?"

"Sounds good." Nero picked up the girl, Nyss, and Adrian and set them down in the crib that had was next the bed. Then he helped Raven to stand up. "No lace… no roses… right?"

"Yep." Raven said.

"Then let's go." Nero took her hand.

Raven sqeezed his and smiled.

She had returned home.


End file.
